1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer having sufficient connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
With advance of science and technology, the volume of electronic products tends to be light, thin, and compactness to meet the users' demand for easy and convenient portability. For example, a processor for processing mass information and data has been evolved from a large-scale calculating center into a personal computer (PC), and then further into a notebook computer.
General speaking, in addition to providing text-processed and video-watching capability, the notebook computer is also a potent tool as presenting users' proposal for customers as a result of its advantage of easy portability. However, the notebook computer must be provided with different connection ports for being connected to different outside devices for different purposes. For example, when processing text or presenting their proposal for customer, the users may need the following connection ports: a removable media connection port for an external floppy drive or optical drive, a parallel port for a printer, a serial port for a mouse or MODEM, an RJ-45 port for a local area network, a D-sub video output port or S-terminal port for an external display device, etc. As the notebook computer must be provided with some necessary accessories such as battery, hard disc, connector and optical drive, etc. within the same limited volume, and a hot gas exhaust is required to be disposed at its side to facilitate the heat dissipation generated from CPU, the quantity and varieties of the ports are limited and not convenient for the customers.